


those thighs how they hypnotize

by vixxtherapy



Series: Two Chois and a Song [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Tight Pants, jongho just really likes mingis thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy
Summary: "I really wish they would stop telling me to wear such tight pants." Mingi examined himself in the mirror and frowned. Jongho reclined on Mingi's bunk and smiled."I love the way you look in tight pants." Jongho said offhandedly. “You have such gorgeous thighs.” Jongho blushed when he realized he had said that part out loud.“You like my thighs, baby boy?”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: Two Chois and a Song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	those thighs how they hypnotize

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope that you are all safe and healthy during this pandemic. You may have noticed I changed my username, don't worry, there was just some annoying bits on twitter, so I made a new twitter and linked this account to it. Huzzah, annoying bits fixed!
> 
> This was just a little thing I had kicking around in my head because I know Mingi doesn't like they way he looks in tight pants, and I for one have no idea why. He looks amazing in them. So this is what came from that, and it is funny that we just had a video with more Mingi thigh wrestling. Just driving my point home there, buddy.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Mingi woke up to San, which took his foggy brain a moment to comprehend. He knew that San had not been there when he had fallen asleep, but now there was unmistakably San. The second thing he realized was that he was warm and cozy, probably because of the body pressed close to his side. He felt a pair of lips press gently to his. He hummed and tried to chase them as they pulled away. He heard a chuckle that was undoubtedly San’s. 

Mingi pouted, before he could make another sound, the lips were back and coaxed Mingi awake with a slow lingering kiss. He kissed back and blinked awake, he was met with San learning over and smiling. San looked dressed and for a split moment Mingi thought that he was late for something. He made to sit up, but San kept him in place with a firm hand on his chest.

“Good morning, Mingi baby.” San whispered and beamed further. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to get up, it’s a rest day remember?”

Mingi nodded slowly and stretched, he realized that Jongho was cuddled up with him on the bottom bunk; Mingi smiled and pulled the younger man closer. Jongho stirred but remained asleep.

“I just wanted to let you know that I am heading to the gym with Hwa.” San ran his hand slowly along Mingi’s chest.

“Or, you can get in here and cuddle with us?” Mingi asked hopefully.

San paused, and seemed to consider it. Just as Mingi thought he was about to give in he shook his head.

“I won’t be gone too long, maybe there will be time for cuddles then.” San leaned down and kissed Mingi again. “I think Hwa wanted to try that new place he was telling us about later. We can all go try that later if you like.” 

Jongho sounded like he was finally waking up, and cracked open an eye to look at San. The older man chuckled and leaned over to give Jongho a proper good morning kiss. When he pulled away Jongho whined quietly.

“See Jongie agrees with me, you should stay here with us, and snuggle.” Mingi smiled.

“You got all that from that one sound, huh?” San smirked.

“Yep. Jongho and I are on a similar wavelength now, we can practically read each other’s minds.” Mingi said and pouted when both of his boyfriends made incredulous noises.

“Of course, you can, Mingi baby.” San said, and he patted him on the cheek. Mingi watched Jongho and San share a look and he pouted more. San leaned over him to give Jongho a quick kiss. Jongho immediately reached for San to deepen the kiss, even in his tired state. San made a noise in this throat and leaned further into the kiss. Before Mingi could pull the other man down on top of both of them, San pulled away. Mingi’s pout was firmly back in place.

“I gotta go, but like I said I shouldn’t be too long.” San said as he backed away. “And you two can always have fun without me, you know?” San winked and headed out the door before shutting it quietly behind him.

Mingi laughed. He turned to see Jongho smiling tiredly at him. He pulled him into a lazy kiss.

“Good morning.” Mingi said and smiled when the younger man buried himself closer. He muttered something that Mingi didn’t quite catch but assumed it was about getting up. Mingi laughed.

After more griping from the younger man they both decided to get up. Even though it was an off day they still had things that they needed to get done before the next day. They decided to forego showering, since food was deemed much more important. After they ate they headed back to their shared room to wait for San and Seonghwa to return.

Mingi begrudgingly decided to get some things done while they waited. The members had all been given the outfits that they were supposed to wear for the next few days. Everyone was supposed to try them on and see if they needed to be refitted or altered in any way. Mingi went through the press and stage outfits that they had been given for the fansign in a few days. He started trying on all the pieces one by one.

"I really wish they would stop telling me to wear such tight pants." Mingi examined himself in the mirror and frowned. Jongho reclined on Mingi's bunk and smiled. 

Mingi had immediately noticed that all the pants were straight leg and tighter than he wanted to wear. He has expressed his discomfort in tight pants before. Mingi felt like they didn’t compliment his frame, and they made him look gangly. He especially hated how his thighs looked in tight pants. He couldn’t explain it, but there was just something about it that he thought was incredibly unattractive.

"I love the way you look in tight pants." Jongho said offhandedly. “You have such gorgeous thighs.” Jongho blushed when he realized he had said that part out loud.

Mingi met eyes with the younger man in the mirror. He could see how Jongho was looking at him and it was the same look he would give San when he had done something sexy. Mingi’s frown deepened but he decided to play along.

“You like my thighs, baby boy?” Mingi smirked, knowing that Jongho was less than keen to be called by that pet name.

Jongho’s face didn’t change but he got up from the bed and approached him, Jongho leaned around him so they could still see each other in the mirror. He ran his hand up the side of Mingi's leg and traced the thigh muscle with his fingers. Mingi shivered but held his own, he stared at Jongho in the mirror and bit his bottom lip. He and Jongho playfully fought for dominance and he was never willing to give in easily.

"I love them.” Jongho started, he had a challenging look on his face. “And you know what will happen if you call me that, Princess." Jongho punctuated the final word by grabbing a Mingi’s slim hips and squeezing.

“I think I like them as much as you like a certain part of me.” Jongho chuckled.

“And which part would that be?” Mingi felt his resolve crumbling. Whenever their younger lover took control, San and he tended to bend easily. There was something about Jongho being dominant with the two of them that made them weak in the knees.

“Oh, we’re going to play that game, are we?” Jongho’s voice sounded teasing and a bit dangerous. Mingi shuddered. Jongho pressed closer, and there was no denying that Mingi could feel something poking into the back of his thigh. He bit back a groan. “You know exactly which part.” Jongho growled softly.

“I am so hard for you just looking at your ass and thighs in those tight pants.” Jongho said honestly. Mingi glanced down and could clearly see the evidence in the mirror. He met the younger man’s eyes in the mirror again and smiled.

“You really do like my thighs, huh?” Mingi had a hint of cockiness to his voice but he often had wondered if Jongho felt the same way he did. He had never worried about his relationship with San, but he always had something at the back of his head which had him questioning if Jongho was just along for the ride. San had always told him that he shouldn’t be worried, or that he should talk to Jongho about it. He pushed the thought away quickly.

“I like all of you, dummy.” Jongho nudged Mingi with his shoulder and smiled.

“I like you too, Jongie.” Mingi beamed.

“I would hope so. I would be wounded to find out that you’re just using me for my dick.” Jongho gently turned the taller man around, and hugged him around the middle. Mingi wrapped his long arms around the younger man and kissed him.

"It would be a valid reason to use you, it's a really beautiful dick." Mingi chuckled and Jongho snorted. "But I can assure you I would still love you even if you didn't have an enormous cock."

"It's not that bi-" Jongho started to protest but Mingi was quick to silence him. He ran hand down and cupped Jongho through his pants, which were currently doing a poor job of hiding how excited Jongho was. The younger man bit his lip and groaned quietly.

"You were saying, _baby boy_." Mingi stroked Jongho slowly through his pants and smirked. He felt like pushing Jongho just a little bit more before ultimately letting the younger man have his way with his.

Jongho got a look in his eye and before Mingi could even register what was happening he was being bodily moved backwards. Jongho seemed to be exuding very little effort as he manhandled Mingi onto his back and then effortlessly pinned the older man. Jongho smiled down at him and Mingi bit his lip. He raised a challenging eyebrow at Jongho.

“What was that, Princess?” Jongho joked and Mingi couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him. "Oh? Do you like it when I call you that?" The younger man asked and Mingi blushed. “I will make sure to keep that in mind, _Princess_.” Jongho purred the last word into Mingi’s ear.

“Fuck, Jongie.” Mingi whined. He canted his hips and Jongho bit his lip.

“Mingi baby, when you whine like that I really really want to hold you down and fuck you properly.” Jongho growled, he put more pressure on Mingi’s wrists and the rapper moaned quietly.

“You can, baby.” Mingi wrapped his legs around the other man and squeezed him gently.

“You want-” Jongho choked slightly and started again. “You’d really let me?”

“Of course, Jongie.” Mingi leaned up and kissed the younger man. “But not like that, not today anyway. I am definitely not prepared to take that dick of yours.” Mingi laughed at Jongho’s confused face.

“Then how would-” Mingi put a finger to his lips before Jongho could say anything else.

“There are many other ways, baby.” Mingi purred. “And if you really like my thighs that much, I figured you might wanna try something specific today. If you’re willing, that is.”

Jongho still looked slightly confused, but undoubtedly aroused. Mingi smiled and pulled the younger man down so he could whisper in his ear.

“How would you like to _fuck_ my thighs?” Mingi growled quietly, and Jongho groaned. He ground his erection down into Mingi and they both moaned. “I will take that as a yes, baby b-” Mingi cut himself off, he wanted to make an effort to not ruin the mood and upset Jongho.

“Yes. Fuck yes.” He pulled back and Mingi noticed the flush on his face. “And you can call me that if you really want to.” Jongho buried his face in Mingi’s neck. 

“Really?” 

“I don’t mind it too much when you and San do it.” Jongho mouthed along Mingi’s neck. “I even like it sometimes.” Jongho finished quietly before he sunk his teeth into Mingi’s flesh, after a moment he let go and soothed the place with his tongue. Mingi cursed and whimpered when Jongho bit down a second time, more gently. 

“Just don’t do it in front of the others, okay?” Jongho pulled away and punctuated his statement by pressing Mingi’s wrists more firmly into the mattress.

Mingi nodded and bit his lip. He squirmed and whined, Mingi had to admit that his arousal grew more and more the longer that he struggled underneath Jongho. No matter how many times the younger man held him down Mingi was equally turned on every time. And now that San had been hitting the gym more and more his other boyfriend was starting to be able to man handle him as well. 

Not that he was complaining. 

Mingi loved it. He found himself actively pushing their buttons sometimes just to see how long it would take for one of them to throw him down and have their way with him. San had realized this too, and being the person that he was meant that it would usually be Jongho who would break first. But Mingi never minded, he and San had lots of other little games that they played with each other.

“I will try my hardest.” Mingi smirked and Jongho rolled his eyes. “Now, I think we have to be just a bit more naked for any of this to be fun.” Mingi surged up and kissed Jongho and the younger man reciprocated. 

Jongho smiled as Mingi tried to divest himself of his clothing while still lying down. He chuckled and stood up. Jongho offered a hand to Mingi, the rapper took it and immediately crowded the younger man. Mingi kissed Jongho as he started to remove the younger man’s clothes.

What felt like in record time they were both naked and making their way back to a reclining position. Mingi made his way over to grab the lube, when he turned around he stopped and took a breath. Jongho was sprawled out on the bottom bunk completely naked, he watched Mingi intensely as he stroked himself slowly.

“Fuck.” Mingi breathed as he made his way back to the bed. “You look so amazing, baby boy.” Mingi saw a flash of something cross the younger man’s face and then Jongho blushed.

“So, how do we do this?” Jongho sounded excited and Mingi laughed.

“Well, there are a couple ways, but I think we should try it this way.” Mingi nudged Jongho until he was on his back and then crawled in between his spread legs. He pumped Jongho a couple times before he uncapped the lube and drizzled some in the palm of his hand. He resumed stroking the younger man and Jongho moaned quietly at the now slick sensation.

“I am going to get my thighs nice and wet for you.” Mingi chuckled as Jongho groaned.

Mingi watched as the younger man came undone, and fought the urge to just get him off like this. If Jongho wanted to fuck his thighs, he was going to give him the chance to. Mingi removed his hand from Jongho’s cock and added more lube before he slathered it in between his thighs. When he was done he bit his lip and ran the residual lube over his own cock.

Mingi settled his weight on one hand and reached down to slide Jongho’s dick in between his thighs. The younger man threw his head back and thrust up into the slick space. After the moment passed it stared at Mingi wide eyed, the older man couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped. Jongho grabbed onto Mingi’s hips and gave a few more experimental thrusts, pulling the older man down onto his dick. 

“Fuck.” Jongho cursed and looked like he had to stop himself from getting carried away.

“That’s the idea, baby boy.” Mingi flexed his thighs and watched as Jongho’s soul left his body. He chuckled and groaned as he dragged his cock along the younger man’s stomach. Mingi licked into Jongho’s mouth and gasped. The delicious friction did just enough to relieve some of the pressure.

“Fuck, Mingi, your thighs.” Jongho babbled as he began thrusting up into the wet heat between Mingi’s thighs. The older man leaned down and kissed him, he bit down on Jongho’s bottom lip. Jongho choked and his hips stuttered forward.

“Are you close already, Jongie?” Mingi’s voice had an edge of teasing to it, but was still hungry. He nipped along Jongho’s neck and collarbone, he continued to flex his thighs every few thrusts and it always had the same effect.

“Yes, oh my god. It’s so tight, and-” Jongho stopped and swallowed as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Mingi clenched his thighs and that was all it took. Jongho grabbed onto Mingi’s hips and fucked up into his thighs. He groaned as he pumped a few more times before he came over the back of the older man’s thighs. Mingi smiled and let Jongho ride out his orgasm. 

While the younger man tried to catch his breath Mingi felt his softening cock slip from between his thighs. Mingi leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was gentle at first but became more heated as the evidence of Mingi’s arousal was still pressed into Jongho’s stomach. The younger man chuckled and kissed back, completely sated. 

Jongho reached a hand down and began stroking Mingi in earnest. Mingi shuddered and thrust into the younger man’s fist. Mingi didn’t want to admit how close he was to coming. Everything about this had turned him on more than he had expected it to. He rubbed his thighs together feeling the slick mess left by the younger man and he groaned deep in his throat.

“That’s right, come on.” Jongho encouraged, he continued stroking Mingi spurred on by the other man’s sounds.

Mingi bit his bottom lip hard to keep from being too loud. He wasn’t sure who was in the dorm, but they had their fair share of complaints and the three of them were trying to keep the noise to a minimum when anybody was home. 

“Come for me, Princess.” Jongho growled as he stroked the rapper faster, and that was all it took for Mingi to let go. Mingi cursed and came over Jongho’s hand and chest.

Mingi’s arms trembled as he tried to continue holding himself up. Jongho pulled him down on top of him and took his full weight. Mingi knew that they couldn’t stay like this for very long. They needed to clean up before they got glued together, but he couldn’t be bothered at the moment. He hummed as Jongho ran fingers through his hair and scratched blunt nails along his scalp.

Mingi felt himself dozing when he heard their bedroom door open and a sweaty San came barreling through.

“I’m back, I just need to wait my turn for a shower and then we-” San said as he stepped through the door and saw the state Mingi and Jongho were in. San quickly shut the door behind him and locked it, he leaned against it for support. “It looks like you two decided to have some fun after all.” He smirked as he took in the state of them.

“You didn’t lock the door?” Jongho smacked Mingi’s hip and the older man yelped in pain. Mingi climbed off of Jongho and stood up in front of San.

“Looks like you both had a lot of fun.” San walked forward and pecked Mingi on the lips. He walked over and kissed Jongho who was still reclining on the bottom bunk. Mingi walked over to fetch some wet wipes that they had stored in their room for an occasion such as this. San caught sight of Mingi’s backside and he chuckled.

“Did you actually get to fuck his thighs, gorgeous?” San’s voice was just above a growl. Jongho blushed and nodded. San cursed and leaned in to kiss the younger man thoroughly.  
Mingi cleaned himself up as best he could, and then came over with the package of wet wipes. He held them out to San and Jongho, waggling the package until one of them noticed him.

“A little help, I can’t really get everything on my back.”

San pulled away from his younger boyfriend and took the wet wipes. He helped clean up Mingi as best he could. Then he stood up and made his way towards the clothes that Mingi had piled on the floor. Picking up the last pair of pants he met Jongho’s eye and nodded in understanding.

“I need a shower and if I stay here longer I am going to want to hear all of the details of what happened.” San said, he deposited the clothes back onto the case they came in. “I do expect full details, but right now Hwa is waiting on all of us to go get food. So, I will go shower and then I assume you will both want to shower as well.”

“Do you think anyone will mind if we shower together?” Mingi asked, directing his question at Jongho, who shrugged in return.

“It’ll save time, and if Hongjoong asks why you can always tell him Hwa was waiting on us, he will understand.” San winked and exited the room, he shut the door quietly behind him.

Mingi made a b-line towards the outfits from earlier and Jongho made a noise which stopped him in his tracks.

“I wouldn’t touch those until you’ve showered. We definitely don’t need the clothing people complaining about the ‘mysterious stains’ they found on the pants.” Jongho rummaged through his dirty clothes until he found a pair of shorts to slip on. He found a pair for Mingi and handed them to the older man.

Mingi turned to find Jongho staring at him again and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“What?”

“I was just thinking.” Jongho started and he made his way over to the rapper. “We may have to do a repeat of this morning later tonight, and then Sannie can join us.”

“Of course.” Mingi hummed and pulled the younger man into a hug. “Not that I’m complaining but why do you say that?”

“Because you only tried on one of the pairs of pants.” Jongho smirked. 

Mingi’s loud bark of laughter could be heard throughout the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we are, a proper little pwp all because I think Mingi should love his thighs as much as ~~I~~ Jongho does.
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Comments and kudos keep me going, especially during quarantine. 
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Vixx_therapy) or [tumblr](https://insaneboingo.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined to do so.


End file.
